


Legacy Held

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three commanders, forming a line of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy Held

Sinclair had seen Babylon 5 as hope, in many ways. He wanted to believe in the peace that could be fostered between species, with the station serving to bring them all together. Leaving that role for his place on Minbar was difficult, but he hoped his successor would continue to foster the growing understanding between the species who lived there.

Sheridan wanted to believe in peace, but the universe saw fit to remind him that conflict was a more natural state for its denizens. He held on for the visions of a better future, even when his very foundation was broken at Earth's' governmental levels. All that he did, he weighed the safety of Babylon 5 against the greater good, and tried to find the right path.

This legacy, Lochley inherited, and she was intent on building upon it. Her appointment had come as a surprise, but in the end, she trusted Sheridan's impressions of her, even as she settled to the task. Babylon 5 was both historic and relevant, as the universe moved forward from its trials. She would safeguard that, going forward.


End file.
